Go and Kiss the girl
by Anny Haylie
Summary: O ke naruto pensaria em fazer para ver hinata mais feliz?


Kiss The Girl (Songfic)

ação dos personagens

- fala dos personagens

"Pensamento dos personagens"

/comentários toscos da escritora aqui XDD/

Você a vê  
Sentada lá deste modo  
Ela não tem muito a dizer  
Mas existe alguma coisa sobre ela  
E você não sabe por que  
Você quer beijar a garota

Sakura - Hey narutooo! Por que a Hinata tá tão triste?

naruto - Ela está triste? O.O

Sakura - Bakaaaa olha sóóó ela está sentada a horas naquele banco!

Naruto-...

Sakura - ahh deixa, ela vive assim mesmo, vamos logo bakaa temos que treinar!

Naruto - Já estou indooo err... Vou ao banheiroo!

Sasuke - Não demora moleque...

Sim, você a quer  
Olhe para ela você sabe que sim.

"Hinata... Por que você é sempre assim... triste... tímida... talvez se eu... Ahh fala seriooo no que isso pode ajudar..." /Fala seriooo seu bakkkaaa ajuda em tudo! Vai lá e beija ela logooo/

Possivelmente ela quer você também

"Naruto... todos esses anos... eu te esperei... pacientemente... por você! Mas parece que isso nunca vai dar certo... mais ainda vou esperar! Não sei por quanto tempo, mas vou!"

Só existe um modo, pergunte a ela  
E não é uma palavra  
Uma simples palavra  
Vai lá e beije a garota.

Naruto se aproximando da garota que até o momento fitava o chão... - Hinataaa você está bem?  
Hinata - Ahhh que susto! Na-naruto-to? Você não devia estar treinando? T.T  
- Eu? Ahhh vi você triste aqui... Decidi vir perguntar o que ouve...

Sha la la la la la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota

Hinata-...

Naruto - então... O que ouve?

Sha la la la la la  
Isso não é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota.

Hinata - Comigo? Ahh nada... Só estou pensando um pouco...

Naruto- "Hinata... por que não me fala... eu queria tanto poder te ajudar... afinal de contas... sou seu amigo... "amigo" será que só isso já é o suficiente... talvez..." – Hinata!

- Sim Naruto...

- "Não ela é do clã Hyuga... eu sou só um garoto com um mostro no corpo..." Nada não...

- Ok...

Agora é seu momento  
Flutuando numa lagoa azul  
Garoto, é melhor você fazer isso logo  
Não haverá momento melhor  
Ela não diz uma palavra  
E ela não irá dizer uma palavra  
Até você beijar a garota.

Naruto - É... Você está assim por causa do que o Neji falou hoje cedo sobre a família primaria do seu clã?

Hinata - Não... Já me acostumei com isso...

Naruto-"Então por que..." Ahhh Hinataaa meu treinoooo tenho que ir!Volto depois...

Hinata - Tudo bem... "Naruto"

Sha la la la la la  
Não fique assustado  
É melhor você estar preparado  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Não pare agora  
Não tente esconder o quanto você gosta dela.

Naruto entrando no meio do treino sem nem pensar que pode ser atacado... - Genteeeee desculpa...

Sakura - narutooooooooo sai daiiiiiiiii!!!!

Naruto levando um chute na cara... - aiiii esse doeu...

Sakura - Bakaaa agora vamos ter que parar o treino pra te levar pro hospital...

mais tarde no hospital...

Hinata - na-na-ruto... Fiquei sabendo do seu acidente... Trouxe lamen pra você...

Naruto já comendo (lê-se lambuzando com o resto da tigela da lamen) /naruto rapidooo? Kkkk isso é por que ele tá machucado... kkk XDD/- Lamennnnnnn ebaaaaaaa Hinata você é um anjooo a comida desse hospital é uma droga mesmo!!!

Você quer beijar a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota

Sha la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e Beije a garota.

Hinata XDD - parece que você já está melhor...

Naruto - com certeza... Mais Hinata...

- O que naruto-kun?

- chegue mais perto... Por favor...

Dizendo isso Hinata se aproxima de naruto e ele a puxa pelo braço com cuidado para não a machucar... E a beija... Doçemente... /pena que tudo ki é bom acaba cedooo XDD/

Sha a la la la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Isso não é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota.

Sakura entrando na sala- Finalmenteee narutooo seu bakaaa já não era tempo!!!

Hinata e naruto- o.O -que faz aqui...?

Sasuke - viemos te visitar bakaa e falar que e eu e sakura estamos namorando!XDD /sasuke sorrindo? Isso mesmo! Kkk só nas minhas fics mesmo... kkkk/

Naruto e hinata- O.O¨

Sakura - er e também queria te avisar que o Neji viu tudo...

Hinata - tudo o que?

Sasuke e sakura- V6 se beijando!!!

Sha La la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Beije a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota.

Neji quebrando a porta de entrada ao meio... - Narutoooo você me pagaaa!

Naruto-saindo correndo - ahhhhhh não me mate, por favor!!!!!!

Hinata - Nejiiiiii não faz isso! Narutooo você tá machucado não pode correr! Ú.ù...

Sakura e sasuke - Já era de se esperar!!!! kkkkkk


End file.
